ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra's Promise
While Kiva and the group fight against Demyx, Ratchet and the rest are following Balto. Qwark: Yeah.. I'm not so big on 'haunted forest thing'.. Silver Fang: It's not haunted. This is part of a bear territory. Terra: Huh.. Goten: Oww.. Why did you throw that snowball so hard, Trunks? Trunks: It's just a game, Goten. Try to lighten up a little. Heads-up! - Trunks throws a snowball at Goten, but accidentally hits Boris. Muk: Great! Right in the beak, what a bullseye! Trunks: I was trying to hit Goten! Goten: Miss me! Boris: That did it.. Who did that!? Trunks: Oh, shoot. Sorry. That was my fault. We'll behave. Come on, Goten! Goten: Hey, wait for me! - Trunks and Goten caught up with Ratchet and Balto. Suddenly, Balto hears a bear close by. Balto: Guys? I think.. I think we should keep moving. Ratchet: Yeah, staying around here is..not pleasing. Sasha: Agreed, beloved. - Muk and Luk hit Boris with a snowball this time, and Boris is ready to throw some snowballs back. Until, he bumps into a bear and tries to attack. Ratchet, Terra and Balto fight back, but the bear is too strong to handle. Silver: Is that the new enemy, Angela? Angela: No, this is a normal bear. We need to stop it! - Jenna jumps in and, with Kiva, Reia and Sora arrived shortly after, they knew they need help right away. Kiva: Hang on, guys! - Both Reia and Kiva fought the bear, but they are pushed aside as it has its eyes on Balto. Hit after hit, the two confront each other at a frozen lake. As the bear gets closer, it quickly sank. With enough cracks on the ice, Balto came down as well. Ratchet: BALTO!!! Sasha: There's gonna be something we can do! Reia: What? And get sick too? Kiva: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll save Balto. Ratchet: What? Sasha: Kiva, there's no-- Muk: Geronimo!! - Both Muk and Luk jumped into the lake in Kiva's place. Kiva: Oh, for Pete's sake! Muk! Luk! Trunks: What should I do? This is getting really bad... Reia: Those guys can't swim, Trunks! This is a lot worse! Jenna: What!? Polar bears who can't swim? Kiva: Hang on, you two! I'm coming! Angela: Wait! We need to let history progress on its own. Goten: You mean let the two polar bears rescue him? Angela: Yes. I'm fully confident that they can do this. Kiva: Good grief.. - Muk and Luk tried to grab Balto under the frozen waters and successfully pulled him out. Kiva: Thank goodness.. Reia: Yes! Angela, check on his pulse. Angela: I'm on it. - Boris tries to reach Balto, but he tripped and landed on Luk, causing Balto to let the water in him out. Angela: Thanks, Boris, for the assist. Let's see.. He's gonna make it, just a bit cold from the water. Kiva: Well, that's a relief. Terra: Yeah. - While Jenna tries to warm Balto, this reminds Kiva the time Terra cuddles her back in the North Pole. Just then, Terra wasn't too sure that the darkness within him might be too much for him. Kiva decided to see Terra for a new promise - a promise that will change their lives forever.. Kiva: Hey, my love. Terra: Hey. What's up? Kiva: I'm just checking to see if you're okay. Terra: A little freezing, but y-- No. I'm happy that we having our moments together, but the darkness inside me might be too much.. Kiva: I know.. - A tear came out of Terra's eye. Terra: I... I can't..lose you.. Kiva: Same here, my love. Terra: I know this is kinda of a silly question, but-- Kiva: But what? Terra: Should we make a promise? I mean, Sora makes them most of the time.. So, why can't we? Kiva: Seems fair. Terra: I wonder.. What kind of promise do we want to-- Kiva: I can't think of a promise. - Terra then pulled out his totem again. Kiva can see that his is different than last time. His totem's photo was replaced by a star with four circles around it, and Kiva is in one of them. Terra: Remember when we made these totems? They represent an unbroken bond with the ones we care - Like you and me. Kiva: Wow.. Terra: As long as we keep holding this bond, we'll always see each other again. Kiva: Now that's a promise. Terra: Yeah.. We'll see each other again someday, right? Kiva: Right. Sora: Say, did you two actually swim to save Balto? - At that moment, they realize that they did swim. Jenna somehow got hurt and can't go on. Balto plans to let Muk, Luk and Balto take Jenna back to town. Kiva: Seems fair. - Jenna offered Balto her coat to keep him warm. Balto stated that he'll be back. Boris: Balto, I do not like you being here all alone. Reia: He won't be. That's why we're here. Ratchet: We'll do whatever it takes to bring the medicine to Nome. Terra: The longer we wait, the more desperate the town becomes. I won't let those innocent children suffer any longer. Kiva: I agree. Genis: Rosie's counting on us, too. Raine: At this point, it's a race against time. We better hurry. - Boris then tells Balto important advise and takes the group home. Balto, Ratchet and the gang continue their journey onwards to the missing sled team. Category:Scenes